


[podfic] love like yours will surely come my way (hey hey hey)

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (same goes for the podfic babes !!), Aziraphale/Anathema Device - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Crowley (Good Omens)/Madame Tracy, Cursed content, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, look. someone had to do this. it might as well be me., the inherent homophobia of the shitscript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic of questionablyevil's "love like yours will surely come my way (hey hey hey)""Crowley and Aziraphale had been drinking solidly for three hours. Unlike another universe, however, there wasn’t really any motivation behind it.(A 1992-Good-Omens-script fic)"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[podfic] love like yours will surely come my way (hey hey hey)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love like yours will surely come my way (hey, hey, hey)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260958) by [questionablyevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablyevil/pseuds/questionablyevil). 



> [questionablyevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablyevil/pseuds/questionablyevil)'s opening notes on the original text:
> 
> "If you have no idea what's going on, please direct your eyeballs to [this](https://whatjanesays.tumblr.com/post/190243984303/downloads-for-the-good-omens-screenplay-text-in). If you don't want to expose yourself to that, just know that everything contained in this fic is either canon or (at least kind of) implied by the 1992 Good Omens script, penned by Neil Himself.
> 
> Source: dude trust me."

  
_cover art by[burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)_

 **Text:** [love like yours will surely come my way (hey hey hey)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260958)

 **Author:** [questionablyevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablyevil/pseuds/questionablyevil)

 **Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

 **Length:** 6:04

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bl6vmz3nn385hog/love_like_yours_will_surely_come_my_way.mp3/file) | audiobook  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! no idea why i was suddenly possessed to make this BUT y'all better enjoy it because garageband started PLAYING THE RECORDING AT TOP VOLUME WHEN I OPENED MY LAPTOP AT MY NEW DND GROUP so i've already died and come back to life tonight. they joked "haha turn off your porn" because _obviously_ i immediately tried to close the lid of my laptop to shut the volume off (WHICH DIDN'T WORK) so i think i should be grateful this isn't a podfic ACTUALLY WITH PORN. anyway. this is incredibly not polished and crowley's voice gets inexplicably **deeper** and **deeper** throughout the podfic which has 20 other bad technical things but lbr: it's only fitting for shitscript podfic. a thing i've apparently made
> 
> for real though, i had a lot of fun making this, i'm pretty sure you can hear me almost laughing halfway through and also the comment at the end was just what i said out loud to the dog after finishing recording?? y'all know how it is.
> 
> cover art [image](https://stocksnap.io/photo/MTAP49EWVJ) is under creative commons license. yes i forgot the hey hey hey in the cover art. yes i'm too lazy to go fix that
> 
> i look forward to hearing y'all's opinions on this work of art. longer pieces of hate mail may be directed towards me on [tumblr](https://chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com)


End file.
